dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs. Blake Belladonna
Akame vs Blake Belladonna is Episode 22 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. DBX - Akame VS Blake Belladonna.png|Commander Ghost Blakame.png|BakaLord Screenshot (105).png|TheRoaringRex Akame vs Blake.png|Peep4Life Description Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! Two dark wearing women who are no longer on the side of evil duel blades! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Menagerie - RWBY Night Raid had allowed Akame to venture to the Faunus island of Menagerie to locate the White Fang terror organisation. She had tracked down a valuable member by the name of Ilia Amitola, and she was in the process of taking her down. After a quick ambush, Akame had knocked down the chameleon faunus. Ilia hissed, and desperately attempted one last attack with the whip, but to no avail. Akame deflected the blow and kicked Ilia right across the face. It was then a second faunus appeared behind her, this one being Blake Belladonna. "Stand down! There's no need to take this further!" Blake said, drawing her weapon. Akame noticed the pistol cocking into life and spun around on the huntress. "You'd rather let a terrorist still walk the planet after all she has done? All she will still do..." She prepared to strike down Ilia, but Blake leapt forward and between the pair. "Night Raid aren't exactly a spotless organisation themselves, are they?" Blake said, surprising Akame. "I can't let her live. And if you want to stop me, I have no problem taking you as well." Here we go! As Akame prepared a stabbing motion, Blake used her semblance to peel herself away from the close range encounter. She threw her weapon upwards, using the string to elevate herself and Ilia to higher ground. She then armed ice dust, and tried to slow down Akame's advances. Akame rushed on up the side of the building, but eventually was tagged on the knee with a shot of ice. She planted her blade through the building to keep herself in position, and Blake swung down to kick her to the ground. Akame skidded back first into a market stand. She stood back to her feet and closed the gap again. This time, Blake used her blade to meet Akame's. The attacks met one another, but it was Akame who proved to have the better form of blade combat. She leapt at Blake in a corkscrewing attack, which Blake forced her semblance into play to deal with. Akame cut right through and then kicked Blake in the face. The faunus flipped away, landing near the entrance of an alleyway. She coiled ribbon around Akame's arm and pulled the Night Raid member closer. The pair traded kicks and punches, but with the ribbon still ensnaring her, Akame was very limited in terms of combat. Blake then fired more ice dust at Akame, trapping her feet in place. With a completely stranded opponent, Blake was able to used different rounds of dust to pelt her away. Akame tried to remain firm, but the onslaught of fire was beginning to prove much. She focused all her strength on freeing one leg first, and in doing so was able to bring her foot over the ribbon and stomp on it. The gymnastic move forced Blake face first to the floor and Akame was able to used her weapon to free herself from the ice. Blake had barely recovered when Akame brought the blade across the faunus' chest. Her aura denied what would have been a surefire insta kill, but Blake knew she couldn't keep herself open like that. She instead used her semblance to move around Akame while also protecting herself via the illusions that remained. Akame saw what was happening, and decided to leap to higher ground. Blake stopped her movements, and fired more shots at Akame, who deflected them with ease. Blake leapt up after Akame and tagged her with a kick. As Akame stumbled backwards, Blake tried to cut through the Night Raid member's knee. Thankfully, Akame was able to bring herself out of range. As the pair traded blades next, Akame noticed Ilia had recovered and made her way to her feet on the roof above. Quickly, the anti hero punched Blake to the ground and leapt at Ilia. The chameleon again launched an attack with her whip, but Akame rolled through and grabbed the handle of the weapon with her free hand. She then planted her weapon deep through the throat of Ilia, and the faunus fell from the rooftop to the market below. "NO!" Blake cried, skidding to her fallen friend. But it was no use. The curse had taken place, and Ilia had died a slave to the misguided White Fang. The wind swept through the area, a cold and sharp nipping breeze which felt as if the faunus' emotion was being radiated over the entire island. Blake's eyes welled up with tears of fury. She turned to Akame with gritted teeth. "You'll regret that." she vowed, pouncing next to Akame's position. Night Raid member and Faunus clashed blades again, but this time Blake's rage allowed her to push Akame against the ledge. Akame ducked the next strike and punched Blake in the ribs. She then kicked her across the head which staggered the huntress. Blake retaliated with a shot from point blank, which caught Akame right in the chest. Akame slowed down, and Blake tangled her ribbon around Akame's waist. She leapt off the roof with Akame in tow, and just as the Night Raid member was about to hit the ground face first, Akame slashed through the ribbon and landed on her feet. Blake kicked her in the face, smashing her through a window of a house. She leapt after Akame and the pair traded overhead cleaves and stabs for the stomach. As Akame looked for a critical blow, Blake used her semblance again and combined it with dust. In doing so, Akame was trapped in position. Blake then scored several spiralling slashes up the back of her foe and kicked her face first through the wall. Blake then used fire dust rounds to collapse the building around Akame. But in doing so, she forced Akame to take drastic action. The Night Raid member sliced her own flesh with the cursed blade, and reemerged from the rubble in a flurry of strikes. Blake's aura was holding up, but she was on the back foot against unrelenting strikes from Akame. The Night Raid member then kicked her out of the building, into a slab of rock. Akame looked to slice right through Blake's front, but the faunus rolled out of the way. Blake kicked Akame in the knee, but the Night Raid member was simply laser focused on the huntress. Akame slashed at Blake's face, which began to immediately offset her aura. As Blake used her ribbon to try and gain distance, Akame cut through it and brought the huntress tumbling down. Blake landed hard on her back, knocking her aura out completely. She woozily stood, and deflected the first strike from Akame. She then headbutted the anti hero, who staggered backwards. The two then instantly went for a twirling backward stab on each other, with both attacks finding their marks. Akame slumped to the ground in agony, but a far worse fate had found Blake. The curse of the Murasame took over the faunus' body. The poison channelled through her veins, before stopping the heart of the valiant huntress. For a few seconds, Akame simply knelt. She was beaten down, she was bleeding and spent. She then grabbed the handle of her weapon. But she wasn't dead. She pulled herself back up and trudged towards the port. She knew the remaining supporters of the White Fang would show up soon, and she was in no condition to battle them all. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Akame!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Peep4Life Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights